Inclination adjustment fittings of this type are provided with internal or external gearing, which are produced by stamping using metal sheet cutouts of the fitting parts. In this, the external gearing has at least one less tooth than the number of teeth in the internal gearing, and one of the fitting parts bears against eccentric elements which are rotatable around the pivoting axis, and which in turn bear against the other fitting part. The eccentric elements used in inclination adjustment fittings of the type under discussion are comprised of two wedge segments, which bear directly or indirectly against the one fitting part, and which are forced apart in a peripheral direction in the sense of an increase in eccentricity by means of a stored-energy device, generally a spring. In this manner, any play in the gearing and in the mounting is eliminated. With actuation of the eccentric elements around the pivoting axis of the inclination adjustment fitting, the internal gearing of the one fitting part rolls on the external gearing of the other fitting part, which causes the fitting part that is affixed to the back rest to pivot relative to the fitting part that is affixed to the seat in a manner corresponding to the difference in the number of teeth.
In DE 10 2004 013 272 B3 an inclination adjustment fitting of this type is described. In this fitting, the wedge segments transfer the load from the fitting part that is affixed to the back rest to the fitting part that is affixed to the seat. This can lead to problems, particularly in the case of an excessive load.
The same problems can occur with the inclination adjustment fitting of this type that is disclosed in DE 103 28 300 A1. With this inclination adjustment fitting, the eccentric ring is provided with a contact cam, which is designed to form a single piece with the eccentric ring, and which projects into the gap between the end surfaces of the wedge segments. The purpose of this contact cam is to limit the shifting of the wedge segments, in order to prevent an overload of the spring that acts upon the wedge segments.